


Similarities

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] The first expedition to another planet has discovered a statue identical to 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘳 back home.





	Similarities

"Is that...?" Farin's voice trailed off, uncertainty catching the words in his throat.

"Is that what?" Jones snapped, turning to see what had caught her friend's attention. Her eyes widened as she saw the statue in the side room of the Grixx Museum of Art and History.

It wasn't  _exactly_  the same, but if you allowed for the slightly different physiology between humans and Berhurn, it might as well have been.

The statue was of a single Berhurn male, sat on a flat-topped rock. He was hunched over, the elbow of his right arm resting on his knee, that hand folded in towards his shoulder to support his head, with his left arm dangling down the side of his leg. He was naked, allowing the artist to capture the subject's musculature and the whirls of fur in detail, even to the tufts at the end of his folded back ears, and his foot claws looked sharp enough to cut flesh.

Their guide bustled back to see what had caught their attention.

"Ah, that is one of our most  _popular_  pieces of art," the plump Berhurn said. He did not very much resemble the specimen in the statue; an easy life spent in the diplomatic service had made him fat and soft. "It is famous worldwide, and we are very lucky to have it in Grixx at this time. There is a waiting list of many, many cycles to borrow it from the Jirr National Museum, which is its owner."

"Excuse me, Drit, but what is this statue called?" Jones enquired.

"Ahh, it is called  _Berhurn Lost In Thought_ ," he announced, puffing his chest out. "This  _is_  the original, though there are many, many copies all around the world. None of them are as good, obviously. None can match the genius of Tefom in sculpture." He paused for a second, his ears flattening against his skull, a species-wide tell that they were thinking. "Why are you so curious about  _this_  statue, friends? It is a curious one to single out, though it shows you have good taste."

Jones elbowed Farin in the ribs before he could blurt anything out. They should  _probably_  clear it with their superiors before telling the Berhurn anything about Earth, even something as innocuous as a centuries-old statue. After all, they were only low-level diplomatic staff, gofers more than anything, given a chance to visit a local museum in order to get them out of the way for a bit.

"Farin just likes naked men, that's all. Of any species, it seems."


End file.
